


Fight Club and Hair Pulling

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, GAYS WATCHING FIGHT CLUB, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, baby, you never told me about this,” Gerard murmured, giving Frank’s hair another yank, making him moan and toss his head back, hips grinding down on Gerard’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club and Hair Pulling

_“Oh man, you’ve got some fucked up friends, I’m telling ya,”_ Tyler Durden spoke through the movie screen to Gerard and Frank, who were enjoying one of their favourite movies together. _Fight Club_ was the number one film they put on when they were high, no excuses.

 

With Frank’s head on Gerard’s lap and Gerard’s hands in Frank’s hair, their night really couldn’t have been more perfect. Open pizza boxes were on the coffee table, crusts thrown carelessly to the side. Nearly finished Mountain Dew cans were strewn between TV remotes and dirty napkins— and to top it all off, it was Saturday; they had food, and weed, and _each other._ Those three things could make a wicked combination, and really, could the two men ask for more? 

 

Frank sighed contently as Gerard’s hands ran through his hair. They didn’t do this every Saturday; and that was the beauty of it. It was just the two of them snuggled under piles of blankets, enjoying each other’s presence and sharing sweet kisses and sodas… Before laughing at Tyler and Marla hating each other every second of the damn film.

 

Frank rolled over lightly in Gerard’s lap, looking up at him. Gerard, who was engrossed in the movie, looked back after a few seconds. He moved the hair out of Frank’s eyes, brushing it backwards. “What’s up, baby?”

 

Frank made a knowing face at Gerard. “You’re stopping. Quit getting distracted and play with my damn hair, bitch.”

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, but moved his hands through Frank’s hair anyways. “That’s easy for you to say. You get to lie there and do nothing while I sit here and slave away,”

 

“Oh, don’t act like it’s torture,” Frank scoffed, cuddling into Gerard’s lap. “It just feels so _nice,_ ”

 

“For you,” Gerard muttered, “Fuckin’ princess over here.”

 

Frank almost sat up to argue, but when Gerard started to massage his head lightly he had to lay back and take it. “Yeah, keep complaining,” He smirked, eyes fluttering closed. “In the end, you’re still gonna be good to me.”

 

“We’ll see about that, babydoll,” Gerard said, and Frank blushed despite himself.

 

“What ever happened to princess?” Frank asked, opening his eyes to look at Gerard, who was still cooperating with Frank’s locks.

 

“You look like a babydoll and act like a princess,” Gerard teased, and that made Frank boil in two separate ways.

 

“Next you’re gonna say I fuck like an animal,” Frank huffed, sparing a glance at the movie playing.

 

“Which you do!” Gerard laughed when Frank reached up to try and slap his face. “Quit it, shorty. Want another hit?”

 

Gerard reached over Frank and grabbed the pipe that was teetering dangerously on the edge of the coffee table. Frank passed him the lighter, and Gerard took a hit, “There’s enough for one more. Then we’ll stop.” He stated.

 

“Let’s never stop,” Frank replied, sitting up and letting Gerard place the pipe to his lips. He took the last of what was left, holding it and closing his eyes. “Shit,”

 

Gerard watched him, biting his lip. He put a hand up into his hair, playing with it again. “‘So hot when you take hits like that,” He spoke softly. Frank smiled at him, smoke drifting out through his teeth. He blew it towards Gerard, who sucked as much of it into his own lungs as he could.

 

After Gerard blew the smoke out, he looked at Frank’s hazy eyes, then down to his lips. Frank licked over them and bit the bottom one like the tease he was. Gerard swore and pulled Frank in to kiss him hard and slow.

 

Gerard moved his hand to the back of Frank’s head, playing with the hairs there. They both heard the pipe fall to the floor, but they didn’t hear it shatter, so they sure as hell weren’t going to put it to safety. Frank hitched his leg up and over Gerard’s lap, causing the blankets to tangle up between their thighs before they kicked them off with exceeded effort.

 

Frank drew heavy breaths as he kissed Gerard, which made the both of them laugh and Gerard interrupt with a flustered, “Slow down, princess, I’m not going to disappear.”

 

Frank smiled at the name before nodding, kissing down Gerard’s neck; wet and open-mouthed, yet filled with so much love it could make them blind.

 

Gerard inhaled a breath, holding it when Frank began to suck on the skin, and only letting it go once Frank brushed his hips against Gerard’s.

 

Gerard ran his hand through Frank’s hair once more, clenching his fist when Frank rolled his hips exactly right and just _tugging_ on those black locks without a second thought.

 

Yes, it was an accident, and yes, Gerard was going to apologize until he heard the salacious fucking moan that came out of Frank’s mouth; that kind of moan where it goes straight through your ears and down your entire body until your breath catches in your throat from it.

 

“Again, pull it, please,” Frank moaned, eyes screwed tight from the embarrassment and the euphoria of this new found weakness.

 

“Fuck, baby, you never told me about this,” Gerard murmured, giving Frank’s hair another yank, making him moan and toss his head back, hips grinding down on Gerard’s.

 

“I— I didn’t even know about it,” Frank confessed, squeezing his hands into frustrated fists at the feeling. “I just know I want you to do it again,”

 

Gerard grinned and put his lips to Frank’s neck, sucking vicious purple bruises into the skin there as he held his hair in a tight grip. “Maybe it’s just a high thing,” Gerard suggested, moving his hands to the bottom of Frank’s shirt. Frank helped Gerard take his shirt off, “I’m not sure if I want that to be right or not,”

 

Gerard ran his hands down Frank’s sides, before moving them to his back, pushing him closer. He felt Frank shiver, felt the prurient bumps rise on his skin after each touch he made.

 

“What about _Fight Club_?” Frank asked, shooting his eyes over his shoulder as Gerard tried to kiss him again.

 

“What, now you’re trying to distract me?” Gerard tutted, tugging on Frank’s hair to get his attention. “I’m not letting go of this one for awhile,”

 

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Frank whined, batting Gerard’s hand out of his hair. “This is just weird, and dumb, and you are _so_ going to pick on me later, and—”

 

Before Frank could argue further, Gerard had his back pushed against the arm of the couch and their hips pressed together tightly.

 

Gerard placed his lips next to Frank’s ear, “You can bet your ass I’m going to make fun of you for it; but that’s later. Right now, I’m going to pull your hair until you come from that alone,” He purred the words before biting his earlobe because he knew it drove him up the wall.

 

“Fuck,” Frank whispered, looking at Gerard and taking his hand, bringing it down to the hem of his pants. He slid Gerard’s hand under, moving it down towards his cock. “I need this,”

 

Gerard halted his hand. “You can’t come just from this?” He moved the hand up to tug on Frank’s hair, causing Frank to shoot his own hand up and grip Gerard’s wrist.

 

“I— I don’t know,” Frank admitted, biting his lips every time Gerard pulled on the strands.

 

“We’ve already discussed this— I want you to come from this; _just_ from this,” Gerard twisted his hand in Frank’s hair, rubbing their crotches together lightly. “Maybe with a little help for my wellbeing.”

 

Gerard began to neck Frank lightly, smirking when Frank kissed back and whined into it. They kissed soft and sweet, their hips grinding and touching amorously until Gerard yanked on Frank’s hair hard.

 

Frank bit Gerard’s lip and cried out- voice cracking and hips shifting- and Gerard wasn’t impressed with how much Frank was denying this when he moaned and mewled like that.

 

“Bullshit you can’t come just from this,” Gerard growled, moving his hand to the back of Frank’s head, pushing their foreheads together, “Bull. Fucking. _Shit._ ”

 

Frank just gave Gerard this shit eating grin and let himself moan right up close, impelled his hips forward and rolled them against Gerard’s.

 

“You’re right, oh, you’re so right,” Frank groaned, moving a hand up into Gerard’s hair, “Pull it, baby, fuck me,”

 

Gerard turned from dominant to embarrassed in seconds. Frank knew what he was doing, and Gerard pulled his hair anyways.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Frank moaned, urging their lips together in an urgent frenzy.

 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Gerard mumbled, pulling Frank’s head back harshly by his hair and licking along his jawline— and then he felt Frank’s body jolt a couple times, and stop.

 

Gerard stopped moving. He shot a look down to Frank’s crotch, and then to his face, which looked red and blown out.

 

“Did you just come?” Gerard asked.

 

“Yeah— fuck,” Frank whispered, moving a hand down to rub Gerard through his pants- smooth and just right- and it didn’t take much at all for him to be coming, too.

 

After a few moments of breathing and catching back up to reality, Gerard laughed.

 

“Geez, I didn’t mean it literally. I kind of wanted to touch your princess parts,” Gerard teased.

 

Frank smacked him. “Alright, alright, enough. Can we restart _Fight Club_ now?”


End file.
